Blue
"Blue" is a song by South Korean boy geoup BIGBANG, and the second track in the mini album Alive. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 겨울이 가고 봄이 찾아오죠 우린 시들고 그리움 속에 맘이 멍들었죠 (I’m singing my blues) 파란 눈물에 파란 슬픔에 길들여져 (I’m singing my blues) 뜬구름에 날려보낸 사랑 oh oh 같은 하늘 다른 곳 너와나 위험하니까 너에게서 떠나주는 거야 님이란 글자에 점하나 비겁하지만 내가 못나 숨는 거야 잔인한 이별은 사랑의 末路(말로) 그 어떤 말도 위로 될 수는 없다고 아마 내 인생의 마지막 멜로 막이 내려오네요 이제 태어나서 널 만나고 죽을 만큼 사랑하고 파랗게 물들어 시린 내 마음 눈을 감아도 널 느낄 수 없잖아 겨울이 가고 봄이 찾아오죠 우린 시들고 그리움 속에 맘이 멍들었죠 (I’m singing my blues) 파란 눈물에 파란 슬픔에 길들여져 (I’m singing my blues) 뜬구름에 날려보낸 사랑 oh oh 심장이 멎은 것 만 같아 전쟁이 끝나고 그 곳에 얼어 붙은 너와나 내 머릿속 새겨진 Trauma 이 눈물 마르면 촉촉히 기억하리 내 사랑 괴롭지도 외롭지도 않아 행복은 다 혼잣말 그 이상에 복잡한 건 못 참아 대수롭지 아무렇지도 않아 별수없는 방황 사람들은 왔다 간다 태어나서 널 만나고 죽을 만큼 사랑하고 파랗게 물들어 시린 내 마음 너는 떠나도 난 그대로 있잖아 겨울이 가고 봄이 찾아오죠 우린 시들고 그리움 속에 맘이 멍들었죠 오늘도 파란 저 달빛아래에 나 홀로 잠이 들겠죠 꿈속에서도 난 그대를 찾아 헤매이며 이 노래를 불러요 (I’m singing my blues) 파란 눈물에 파란 슬픔에 길들여져 (I’m singing my blues) 뜬구름에 날려보낸 사랑 oh oh (I’m singing my blues) 파란 눈물에 파란 슬픔에 길들여져 (I’m singing my blues) 뜬구름에 날려보낸 사랑 oh oh |-|Romanization= gyeouri gago bomi chajaojyo urin sideulgo geurium soge mami meongdeureotjyo (I’m singing my blues) paran nunmure paran seulpeume gildeullyeojyeo (I’m singing my blues) ddeungureume nallyeobonaen sarang oh oh gateun haneul dareun got neowana wiheomhanikka neoegeseo ddeonajuneun geoya nimiran geuljae jeomhana bigeobhajiman naega motna sumneun geoya janinhan ibyeoreun sarangui mallo geu eoddeon maldo wiro dwel suneun eobtdago ama nae insaengui majimak mello magi naeryeo-oneyo ije tae-eonaseo neol mannago jugeul mankeum saranghago parake muldeureo sirin nae maeum nuneul gamado neol neukkil su eobtjanha gyeouri gago bomi chajaojyo urin sideulgo geurium soge mami meongdeureotjyo (I’m singing my blues) paran nunmure paran seulpeume gildeullyeojyeo (I’m singing my blues) ddeungureume nallyeobonaen sarang oh oh simjangi meojeun geot man gata jeonjaengi ggeutnago geu gose eoreo buteun neowana nae meorissok saegyeojin Trauma i nunmul mareumyeon chokchokhi gieokhari nae sarang gweropjido oeropjido anha haengbogeun da honjatmal geu isange bokjaphan geon mot chama daesurobji amureojido anha byeolsueobtneun banghwang saramdeureun watda ganda tae-eonaseo neol mannago jugeul mankeum saranghago parake muldeureo sirin nae maeum neoneun ddeonado nan geudaero itjanha gyeouri gago bomi chajaojyo urin sideulgo geurium soge mami meongdeureotjyo oneuldo paran jeo dalbicharae-e na hollo jami deulgetjyo ggumsogeseodo nan geudaereul chaja hemaeimyeo i noraereul bulleoyo (I'm singing my blues) paran nunmure paran seulpeume gildeullyeojyeo (I'm singing my blues) ddeungureume nallyeobonaen sarang oh oh (I'm singing my blues) paran nunmure paran seulpeume gildeullyeojyeo (I'm singing my blues) ddeungureume nallyeobonaen sarang oh oh |-|English= The winter had passed and the spring has come We have withered and our hearts are bruised from longing (I’m singing my blues) Used to the blue tears, blue sorrow (I’m singing my blues) The love that I have sent away with the floating clouds oh oh Under the same sky, at different places Because you and I are dangerous I am leaving you, one letter difference from ‘nim’ It’s cowardly but I’m hiding because I’m not good enough Cruel breakup is like the end of the road of love No words can comfort me Perhaps my lifetime’s last melodrama Now its final curtain is coming down I was born and I met you and I have loved you to death My cold heart that has been dyed blue Even with my eyes closed, I can’t feel you The winter had passed and the spring has come We have withered and our hearts are bruised from longing (I’m singing my blues) Used to the blue tears, blue sorrow (I’m singing my blues) The love that I have sent away with the floating clouds oh oh I feel like my heart has stopped beating You and I, frozen there, after a war Trauma that has been carved in my head Once these tears dry up, I will moistly remember my love I’m neither painful nor lonely, happiness is all self-talk I can’t stand something more complicated It’s no big deal, I don’t care Inevitable wandering, people come and go I was born and I met you and I have loved you to death My cold heart that has been dyed blue Even if you have left, I’m still here The winter had passed and the spring has come We have withered and our hearts are bruised from longing Again tonight, underneath that blue moonlight I will probably fall asleep alone Even in my dreams, I look for you And wander around while singing this song (I’m singing my blues) Used to the blue tears, blue sorrow (I’m singing my blues) The love that I have sent away with the floating clouds oh oh (I’m singing my blues) Used to the blue tears, blue sorrow (I’m singing my blues) The love that I have sent away with the floating clouds oh oh Music Video Category:Songs Category:2012 releases